Brock's Dream
by MoLtReS146
Summary: The third installment in a series of four about the four main trainers having weird dreams. This time, it's Brocky Boy...lol at that...


Ash, Misty, and Brock were taking a walk in the mountains. Pikachu was tagging along and Togepi was snuggled safely in Misty's arms (as usual). After a half hour, they come to a big, steep hill. (Not a cliff, just a hill.) To add to the impassibility, there were large boulders scattered everywhere.

"Pikaaa…." Pikachu looked worried.

"Oh great. Now how are we going to get past this?" asked Ash.

"We can just use our Pokemon!" suggested Brock.

"Yeah, but who?" replied Misty, thinking about the Pokemon they all had.

"Well, there's Charizard! Charizard can fly us over!" exclaimed Ash.

"But the problem is that it can only carry one of us at a time," said Brock.

"Togei priiiii," said Togepi, looking down at the boulder-covered hill of doom in front of them.

Ash took out the pokeball containing Charizard and dropped it on the ground.

"Come on, Charizard!"

"CHAAARRR!" the winged lizard roared as soon as it took shape.

Ash looked at his Pokemon and said "You've gotta help us. We need you to fly each of us down this hill. Okay?" Charizard nodded.

Ash then got on Charizard's back. They took off, and Charizard glided down the hill. Brock, Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu watched them as they flew a little too close to a tree at the foot of the hill. Two Pidgeys, a Pidgeotto, a Zubat, and a Fearow flew out of it.

"HELLLLLP!"

The four of them almost jumped at the scream. They then heard Ash call Charizard back. His tone of voice meant that he was in trouble.

"YOU GUYS! HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN THIS TREE! I'M HANGING BY MY SHIRT ON A BRANCH! COME DOWN HERE AND HEEELLLLPP!"

"Oh, great. Now what?" Misty asked.

"SEND OUT CHARIZARD AND TELL IT TO COME BACK HERE!" Brock shouted down the hill.

"Chu."

"Pri."

"Umm, Brock, he's too busy screaming and too far away for you to hear him," said Misty. They all sighed.

"Ok, fine. Then I'll just use Onix to get us across," explained Brock as he thre Onix's pokeball. The rock snake stared at them.

"Nix?"

"Onix, let us get on. Ash is in trouble. Take us to the bottom of the hill," Brock told it. The Pokemon took one look at the hill and got nervous.

"Pika, kachu pi," Pikachu comforted Onix.

"Priiiii," Togepi added some emotional support. Onix then hesitated, then lowered its head, letting the four on its head. They all held on to its horn. Togepi had a loose grip.

"Here, I'll hold you," Misty told Togepi as she picked it up.

"Just be careful, Misty," suggested Brock. 

Onix then climbed up on to one of the smaller boulders, trying not to topple over and send its precious cargo flying. It the figured out a way to get down by stretching itself flat down the angle of the hill and just slither down. Brock, Pikachu, and Misty (holding Togepi) felt better going that way as well.

Ash could see the rest of the gang coming for him. Some of his nervousness left, and he managed a little smile. Onix managed to make it down, and Ash managed to pull himself off, (almost in Misty's arms!) on to Onix's head, who eventually lowered all of them down to solid ground. Ash brushed himself off, and thanked them all for their effort.

That night, Brock had a very weird dream. The whole gang was standing on a cliff with a 180 degree angle, which then curved back so they couldn't see the wall. Brock sent out Articuno (?!), who let him glide off the cliff. A big tree instantly grew up in front of them, making him get snagged on a branch. A Tauros flew out of the tree. (?!?) Ash and the others flew down on a purple Moltres (?!?!) to aid him. Misty sent out a Beedrill, Pinsir and a Scyther to get the tree cut down (??!!) They managed to get the tree cut down, and when it hit the ground, the scenery changed. Everything dissappeared, and then Brock found himself on Onix, riding it down a mountain of pillows. Then, his younger siblings were all floating around him, dressed up like Cupid. They all took out an arrow, shot them at Brock, and flew away. Brock then floated up a spinning vortex into a pink room. Then, in front of where he was standing, was a HUGE crowd of Nurse Joys. Looking behind him was an enormous group of Officer Jennys. Brock then had a feling of love, started jumping around, singing

"HEAVEN! I'M IN HEAVEN!!!"

The Joys and Jennys then put on funky sunglasses (the kind with a prisimatic shine that you can see through, but you can't see in when you're looking at the front) and started sway dancing. Then pretty music began playing as more pretty girls entered the room. Brock became so infatuated that he could only sway along. Then, all the girls disappeared and he was in a meadow with a rainbow. Brock was still excited, so he ran over the rainbow. He dove into the pot of gold at the end and went into a dark tunnel. A Gengar was chasing him, but Brock didn't care. Then he ended up in a bank (???!), where he saw another girl. He was about to tell her how beautiful she was, when he woke up…

"Ohh, you're so BEAUTIFUL! Those eyes and that hair and that-…"

Brock was still thinking about the dream, when he saw Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu staring at him. They then shrugged and went back to sleep. He then realized that it was only a dream, so he did the same.


End file.
